Medical
The Medical Department Among the most rapidly growing of vocations, the medical department is dedicated to the prevention, and treatment, of various negative anomalies in a crew's health. The staff of this department report directly to the Chief Medical Officer. Below will describe the titles of medical staff, and their functions as a cohesive team. It should be noted that all medical staff are expected to have basic medical knowledge. Chief medical officer: As the head of command for your department, you are expected to have, at least, an approximate knowledge of what exactly happens within. Using your knowledge and expertise, you will handle broad-spectrum medical matters, and delegate incidents to a more specialized member of your medical staff, if available. Under code black, you will manage large-scale treatment, quarantine, and the distribution of medical supplies. Medical Doctor/Nurse/Surgeon: The bulk of the medical department's workforce, and for good reason. These trained professionals handle the treatment, and care for patients. They specialize, typically, in diagnosis and treatment. Due to advancements in medical science, the lines between the three professions are blurred, but in most cases, their archetype can remain intact. Chemist/Pharmacist: An important factor to any medical department is the ability to keep a safe number of medical supplies. Failure to do so will cause the department to eventually lapse into code black, and loss of life is likely. The pharmacist, or chemist, creates chemical supplies for the department to use to treat patients. As a chemical engineer, an intimate knowledge of chemicals and their reactions are required, and thus, are this vocation's typical specialty. Serious conditions can be treated by a single pill. But, carelessly distributing to the public may cause lasting psychological effects. Paramedic/EMT/First Responder: Medical emergencies are not limited to the confines of the medical department. As such, the response staff of the medical department are exceedingly important. These professionals stabilize, and transport patients for advanced treatment. Their specialty lies in physical prowess, expedited wound assessment/treatment, and emergency-use medical supplies. Medical science may have lifesaving cures, but it means nothing to the active consciousness if the patient cannot be treated. Responding to calls takes quick decision-making, and action. Virologist/Pathologist/Immunologist: In space, viruses can be exceedingly lethal. Outbreaks can occur at a moments notice, and it takes swift judgement and perception to maintain order in a quarantine. These medical professionals are dedicated to the study of humanoid immunology, and the treatment of diseases. As such, their specialty lies in the treatment and study of virologic matters, in regards to the effects on humanoids. In the case of quarantine, it is the profession's duty to maintain isolation of infected crew, and to develop treatments/vaccinations for the general populace. Psychologist/Psychiatrist: There are many matters that cannot be solved by stitching a wound. You are a doctor of medicine, first and foremost. Remember the ethics of psychiatry. It is left to your discretion to diagnose, and potentially begin treatment of psychological disorders. All patients admitted for medical treatment in the department should visit you at one point. Their specialty lies in diagnosis, empathy, the knowledge of the humanoid anatomy/psychology and how treatment of any kind affects them. It takes careful consideration, in regards to the psyche, to determine the psychological health of a patient. If you believe that the patient cannot be treated through in-facility means, this must be addressed with the Chief Medical Officer. Standard Operating Procedure: Code Green: * Operate as intended. Code Blue: * Remain near the medical department, unless necessary. * Keep the Chief Medical Officer updated, directly, with all relevant paperwork, and reports. Code Red: * Prepare the medical department's lobby for immediate emergency care, and supply distribution. * Do not leave the medical department, unless ordered to set up an emergency response area, or a dire situation that may result in the loss of life occurs, and the threat has been cleared. * Ensure that all staff are monitored, and if ordered, provide their location to the appropriate head of staff, based on the situation.